Send In Your Own OC
by CupcakeSprinkles
Summary: Full Summary and Application inside. Please send in OC's, I am so excited to start this story ASAP, and it will not be a story that people quit on. So, send in those OC's! I need more selection of guys please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Summary: Twenty years has gone by, since the group has graduated from Kadic Academy, and moved on with their lives with their loved ones. Now, new kids will walk onto the grounds of Kadic Academy, hoping to start their lives fresh, and have the best experience possible. But, something, somewhere in the deep depths of an old a banded factory, **_**he **_**wakes up, he is stronger than ever, smarter than ever, and is out to kill anything that gets in his way. Will they save our world, or will it just all crumble down until the world is his, and all the people are his slaves, and are dead.**

**Information on OC's: These are not the kids of the lyoko group**

**Information on story: As we all know it will take place in the same spots. Kadic Academy, the a banded factory, and in France, so nothing much has changed besides the characters.**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Application**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Apperance (Face & Body Type):**

**Day Clothing:**

**Night Clothing:**

**Gym Clothing:**

**Party Clothing:**

**Hair Color and Type:**

**Eye Color:**

**Contacts/Glasses/None:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Nationality:**

**Grade:**

**Sibling(s):**

**Favorite Subject:**

**Parent(s):**

**Personality:**

**Best (Guy) Friend:**

**Best (Girl) Friend:**

**Want a BF/GF? (If so, please state the name of the person you wish your OC to be with or personality)**

**Dorm Room?:**

**Roommate?:**

**Sport(s):**

**Hobby(s):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Other (Ex: Allergic Reactions, things like to do in spare time, etc...)**

**Apperance on Lyoko:**

**Powers:**

**Weapon:**

**Vehicle:**

**And this is my character**

**Name: Leah Mariana Ramirez**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: May 1st**

**Appearance (Face & Body Type) She has a small face, and she has freckles on her face, but they are not noticeable unless you are very close to her face, she is short, but loves her size. She has a very slim petite body, with curves, but they are not noticable.**

**Day Clothing: A white tank top under a red jacket that is halfway zipped, and the sleeves top at her elbows. She has light blue jeans, with a white belt, along with white sneakers**

**Night Clothing: light blue short sleeve night shirt, along with black pajama pants, and fuzzy white socks.**

**Gym Clothing: Dark green short sleeve shirt, with white shorts, with green outlining, and black sneakers.**

**Party Clothing: a fitted red halter top, with dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.**

**Hair Color and Type: Dark auburn with golden highlights, and black lowlights. Straight hair that curls at her edges, her hair stops in the middle of her back, and a bang that goes to the left of her face**

**Eye Color: Hazel/Dark Green**

**Contacts/Glasses/None: Contacts, she has glasses but prefers not to wear them, she only wears her glasses when she does not have her contacts in.**

**Height: 5'0**

**Weight: 100**

**Nationality: Latina/American**

**Grade: 9th**

**Sibling(s): No, she is an only child**

**Favorite Subject: Art**

**Parent(s): Lorena and James Ramirez**

**Personality: Leah has an up-beat personality, she loves being around her friends and having fun, but when strangers our people she does not like are around she tends to be a little mean and sarcastic. She loves staying up late sometimes, but otherwise she loves her sleep, and is very grumpy when being awake in the middle of the night. Leah also takes midnight walks when she is in her deep thinking mood, she does this a lot when she takes a look back into her past, or when something is bothering her, which she really does not open up her problems to her friends, she really only reveals them to her roommate, or best friend. Leah also has the tendency to be very small flirter, which is often not revealed, it is to the guy she is secretly in love with, sometimes she does it without even noticing. Sage is a very good fighter, she doesn't back down when her friends are in need or are in danger, and does everything she can to help them. She can be very jealous at times; can pick fights with people because of it. But overall she's a very nice, bubbly, person.**

**Best (Girl) Friend: You can pick**

**Best (Guy) Friend: You can pick**

**Want a BF/GF? (If so, please state the_ personality your OC likes_!) Any guy that sort of matches her personality, but mainly a guy that can make her laugh, and let her be herself, and someone she can just tell everyone to without being judged, as well as a guy who will listen, and make her feel sweet.**

**Dorm Room?: Yes**

**Roommate?: Yes**

**Sport(s): Volleyball, Soccer, Swimming**

**Hobby(s): Likes playing the guitar, and painting, walking, swimming, watching movies, and playing volleyball, stargazing, cloud watching, relaxing**

**Likes: Playing the guitar, friends, art, sleeping, chocolate, puppies**

**Dislikes: snakes, spiders, sharks, heights, public speaking, death, small spaces, preppy people, her father, math  
><strong>

**History: Leah comes from a very bad past, which can cause her to have her emotional moments. Her mother was murdered on Christmas, due to a robbery, and her mother died right in front of Leah. As for her father, he was always a drug and alcoholic. He used to sexually assault Leah, but just touching her in some "places" but never rape, which made Leah, at the age of ten run away from home, because of the abuse from her father was getting worse. She ran away, took flight from her hometown (Barcelona, Spain) to France with her grandparents, who then took her in on their own, and that's when she became a student at Kadic. So now, she still copes with the loss of her mother, and often cries herself to sleep when she thinks about the things her father did to her, which also on her wrists, you can see some cuts were she used to cut herself, but now stops, and swore to never do that again. That's when the point in when she is protective over a lot of things, she wants her friends to be safe, because that is the only family she has, and she loves her friends very much. And as for the guy she is in love with, she has no problem being around guys alone, because she tries not to think about her father, but she is a tiny bit flirty, and loves talking to him.  
><strong>

**Other (Ex: Allergic Reactions, things like to do in spare time, etc...) Peanuts, Hazelnuts,  
><strong>

**Appearance on Lyoko: red and white fitted body suit, and black boots that come up to her knees, her hair is up in a curly ponytail, with side bangs**

**Powers: Invisibility- only for a certain amount of time though**

**Weapon: two very sharp katanas**

**Vehicle: overboard**

**This is my character**

Return


	2. The Cast

**Here is the cast of Code Lyoko: New Chapter**

**Leah Ramirez (My OC)**

**Nicky Capamenes **

**Grace Levque**

**Alex Wu**

**Michael Boeheim **

**Silver Cole**

**Roommates**

**Leah and Nicky**

**Alex and Michael**

**Silver, has you own room.**

**Grace, has your own room (for now)**

**Romances**

**I'll leave that as a surprise (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just have one last question, for the cast that was selected. **

**For you OC, what _teen celebrity_ does he/she look like, just so I can have an image in my head while I am writing the story!**

**For my OC Leah looks like _Ariana Grande _**

**Thanks, and I am working on the story as we speak.**


End file.
